Per Mio Fratello
by ashfulness
Summary: A dystopian fiction focusing on the Italy brother. Does contain suicide. Viewer Discretion.
1. Chapter 1

_March 17, 3088_

 _It's my birthday today._

 _But it hasn't been known as my birthday for a while._

 _Today is known as the day mi fratello died._

The hot noonday sun shone harshly into a deserted town circle. There was a crowd around it, held back by the armed guards. They all looked the same, which made sense. They were all clones, programmed for this one task. When this was done, they would be stowed away into a warehouse until they were needed again. However, the attention was not on these guards, but on the teens in the middle.

Lovino glared at everyone else while his younger brother, Feliciano, sobbed into his shoulder. A platinum haired teen and a brown haired teen gave him a thumbs up. Lovino pretended not to see.

He knew it wasn't their fault, but he was just so _mad_! This was their eighteenth birthday. They should be at home, having the time of their lives. Instead, for the crime of being twins, one of them was sentenced to death. They were allowed to pick which twin died, but other than that, the people had no say in it.

Everyone knew that Feliciano wouldn't be able to kill himself. He was the crybaby of the family. Everyone had been preparing him, the eldest, for the termination.

"Glory to the Capitol." The lead guard intoned, jolting Lovino back to his senses. The crowd droned after him. The lead guard came forward, holding a box in his hands, the lid open.

Lovino knew what was inside before it came into view. A silver revolver, the gunmetal glinting in the sunlight. Everyone knew there was only one bullet in the revolver. Everyone knew that was all it would take to kill him.

Lovino wished he could refuse, but he knew the consequences. He would be gunned down and so would Feli. The town would be burned and salted, as an example to the rest of the Empire of what would happen if they defied the Capitol.

After his death, Feli would go home to their family. They would cry over his memory and eat the birthday feast prepared for the both of them, as it was law that they go on with the festivities. The Capitol would gift them 100,000 credits. Some families celebrated for real. One less child to feed and 100,000 credits? What a thoughtful government.

He would be zipped into a garbage bag and brainwashed to become a new batch of clones, because that's what he was. A mere copy of a human being. A leech. Scum.

The guard halted in front of them. "Please terminate yourself with the gun." It said, with a man's voice. Yet it sounded regulated, like an imitation for a human

Lovino felt immense sadness for the guard. This guard was probably someone like him, sheltering his twin from a fate worse than death.

Upon seeing the gun, Feliciano wailed and clutched at Lovino's arm.

"No… Fratello, please don't go… Please…"

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled at him, feeling tears break through the careful wall he made to cover up his feelings.

Feliciano shrank from Lovino, allowing him to take the revolver. It was unexpectedly heavy.

Lovino should've noticed the sudden silence from his brother, but he was focused on the gun. He held it up to his temple, the metal cold on his skin. A few more tears made it past his facade. For Feli.

3… 2… 1...


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino spun around to find Feliciano holding the gun to his forehead. There was a murmur in the crowd, this had never happened before.

He felt lightheaded, Feliciano was the child, the one who used to cry in fear of the rats that snuck into their house. How was he going to murder himself?

Feliciano smiled, tears dripping freely from his eyes. "Tell Grandpa I said I love him. I love you, Lovi."

Lovino would've snapped at him to not call him Lovi, but he was frozen, watching his finger depress the trigger.

A resounding bang was heard, a mist of blood flew up. A wind started, blowing it at the already blood splattered Lovino. The ghost of Feliciano's last smile was still on his face, his amber eyes going dark.

The sound of Feliciano's body hitting the cement snapped Lovino out of his initial shock. He kneeled and hugged the limp body, too shocked to cry. The blood was roaring in his ears and someone was screaming. From the edges of his vision, he saw soldiers advancing, one with a garbage bag, the rest with guns. Something grabbed him from behind and the screaming grew louder. Something gave in his hand and he felt himself being forcefully pulled away. Lovino tried to stop them, to tell them to go back. If they got there in time, they could save Feliciano, he wasn't dead, he was just hurt and they had to go get him.

Gilbert and Antonio were pulling him along, each crying softly. It required all of their strength as Lovino was screaming and fighting like a wildcat. The crowd dispersed, except for a couple. Elizaveta was sobbing freely into Roderich's shoulder, while he looked stunned and a bit weak. Gilbert's red eyes narrowed at Roderich when he saw him. Antonio gave him a look that said _Let it go_.

They managed to lift the catatonic Lovino onto Antonio's back. He had stopped screaming and struggling and was eerily quiet. Antonio didn't know which was worse, when he was fighting are when he was quiet. He patted his hand, hoping to get a response.

There was none.

"I'll go tell West." There was a quaver in Gilbert's voice. Ludwig was sick with a stomach bug, and for sanitary reasons was allowed to stay home. Without waiting for an answer, the albino boy ran off, leaving Antonio alone with Lovino.

He walked the rest of the way in silence, until he reached the Vargas household. Grandpa Julius wasn't around, as he was summoned to the Capitol, but he would be back soon.

Antonio put Lovino on a worn red armchair. Lovino's brown eyes were fixed straight ahead, only blinking every so often. Antonio pushed his brown hair out of his eyes. Normally, he would have flinched or grumbled, but Lovino was frozen.

Antonio flopped into a wooden chair and closed his eyes as Grandpa Julius walked in. He looked relieved when he walked in, but noticed Lovino covered with blood in his catatonic state. "Oh no… Feliciano died?"

Antonio nodded for him, he didn't feel like speaking. Grandpa Julius's tears ran down his remarkably wrinkle free face. He shook and enveloped Lovino in a bone crushing hug. Lovino seemed to wake up a bit before slipping back into shock.

Their house was filled with nothing but Grandpa Julius's wails. Lovino saw everything without registering anything. Feli was still alive, any moment now they would hear the clatter of pots and pans and Feliciano's singing.

It was especially hard on Grandpa. He had a twin and this was before the termination they had nowadays. Grandpa would sometimes wake up crying, remembering running from the firing squad. He still had a bullet scar on his leg from the experience.

They sat like that for a while, Grandpa's wails becoming quieter and quieter. Lovino reached up and wiped Grandpa's tears, who was asleep on him. His other hand was clenched around something.

"Lovi?" Antonio looked up.

"Don't call me that." He snapped halfheartedly. He looked down at his clenched hand. He was about to open it when there was a knock at the door.

Antonio stood up and got the door. In spilled their friends, each holding food. They put it in the kitchen and sat in the living room. Yao, Kiku, Francis, and Matthew managed to get in the chairs. Ivan, Arthur, and Elizaveta were standing. Gilbert and Ludwig were on the couch. They all looked forlorn.

"Hey dude. You okay?" Alfred broke the silence.

"Of course he's not bloody okay, you git." Arthur muttered.

Elizaveta's voice was small. "I'll take Grandpa Julius back to his room." She put his arm over her shoulder and dragged him to his room.

There was another silence. "Lovino? What's in your hand?" This time, Matthew's soft voice was what broke the silence.

Half of the room looked surprised to hear him speak, the other half looked guilty. Matthew was Alfred's twin. They were both 17.

Lovino unclenched his hand.

An silky auburn curl lay there, perfect amongst all of the strife.


	3. Chapter 3

/ Sorry for being so late!

/ I tried to get this uploaded by the birthday of the Italy Bros, and I got in, _just_ barely

Lovino stared at the curl in disbelief. All along, he'd been firmly rooted in the belief that Feliciano was still alive and everything had been just a nightmare.

Ivan took a breath. Francis whimpered. Everyone watched Lovino, seeing what he would do.

Lovino stood up, eyes blazing, his hand clutching the curl.

"H-He can't be dead."

The walls felt like they were squeezing in on him and he couldn't get enough air. He let out a strangled scream.

Gilbert attempted to restrain him. "There's nothing you can do, he's-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Lovino wriggled out of his restraints and ran out.

Lovino didn't know where his feet were taking him, he just had a primal urge to run, to sprint away from his troubles. Maybe, if he ran fast enough, Feli would still be alive, time would reverse, and he'd take the bullet. He let out another strangled scream.

Soon, his lungs and legs made their pain known and Lovino was forced to slow down. He fell to his knees, in a green field. When his hazy vision finally cleared, he noticed a huge, rusted, chain link fence, seemingly out of place in the perfection.

Lovino crawled towards it and peered through. The other side was an exact mirror of the side he was on, except without him. He stuck a finger through the links.

A snap of electricity jolted him, making his vision go fuzzy. He pulled his finger away, annoyed.

There was a barely perceptible electric humming going through the fence and every so often, spots of the fence would glitch.

After watching the fence for a while, he started to walk along it, looking for a way to get through.

After an unknown amount of time, Lovino found a ripped section of the fence. It was glitching wildly and sending off sparks. He stepped back, startled.

There were bones surrounding the entrance, charred to a crisp.

He looked closer. There was the mangled piece, still touching parts of the fence, making it spark.

Maybe…

Lovino threw a rock the size of his palm at the piece. It sent up a cascade of sparks that sent him stumbling backwards.

Not to be deterred, he threw another one. The same thing happened, but the piece moved.

He picked up a bigger stone and threw harder. This time he was rewarded by a bigger shower of sparks. The piece was barely hanging on. Lovino tried again.

The chunk fell off, revealing a hole big enough for him to fit. The other side had dead grass. Lovino smirked as he felt the curl in his pocket. How befitting.

Lovino crawled through, wincing at the scratchy grass. On the other side, he stood up and gasped.

The land was exactly the same, but different. It was the same field, but the little grass was long dead. The ground was hard and cracked, and the air was thick with smoke from a far off fire.

Lovino coughed and looked around. _Wonder if the entire world is like this?_

He walked until a town was in sight. _That's odd. It looks a lot like ours…_

He heard rustling and saw a flash of pastel pink. Something sharp pricked him in the neck, and the ground rushed toward him as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino woke up in an abandoned warehouse, the smell of pasta in his nose.

He attempted to turn, but realized he was tied to a surgical table. The table looked newly washed and had the stench of bleach.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Lovino's eyes widened and he attempted to move his head in the direction of the familiar voice. "Feli?"

The Italian voice huffed. "No... I don't even know who that is. Speaking of which, who are you? I know everyone in this sector, so don't try to lie. And why are you so ugly? I should bring Flavio in here, just so my eyes don't hurt when I look at you!" The voice still had the bright tone, even as it insulted him.

"Lovino Vargas... Sector 34. Feliciano Vargas is-" He fought back tears. "Was my brother. You sound like him."

The voice was silent. "D*mn it, I was going to torture you, but your brother died too. Why do you have to make it so ha-ard?" They dragged out the a in hard.

Lovino wasn't finished. "Who's Flavio? And what do you mean, died too?" He asked hotly.

"Flavio is my brother. Yesterday was my 18th birthday. You've been here since yesterday, so yesterday would've been your 18th birthday, ve?" The voice said hollowly, obviously trying to keep the facade and failing miserably.

Lovino nodded. "What happened?"

The voice hitched. "Flavio Vargas is- was, my twin."

"Vargas?"

"Yes, don't wear it out."

"T-That's my last name."

"Well too bad, now it's mine. But let's get back to the topic." The voice stepped into his field of view.

He was the spitting image of Feliciano, just coloured differently, Lovino thought with a pang. His eyes were magenta, his hair was darker, and his skin was a touch lighter, but other than that they looked the same.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He advised.

"Who are you?" Lovino managed to squeak out.

"You mean you've never heard of me? Well then, no wonder you're not begging for me to have mercy." The boy huffed. "Luciano Vargas."

"Lovino Vargas."

"Shut up, I didn't recall asking you to speak."

Lovino spit out some venomous swears under his breath.

Luciano got closer, until their noses were nearly touching. He tilted his head up with the point of his knife. "What did you say?"

Lovino stared him down, refusing to speak.

Luciano backed up, and for a minute, Lovino thought he'd won the small challenge. He smirked.

Luciano lashed out, slapping Lovino so hard, his head snapped to one side. "Don't. Challenge. My. Authority. Puta."

Lovino took a minute to clear his head. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over how _dead_ Flavio is." He teased maliciously.

Luciano's eyes flashed. "SHUT UP!" He punched him.

"I bet you didn't care for him much, did you? Or at least, that's what you lead everyone else to believe. In reality, you cared for him too much."

Luciano punched him again, breaking his nose.

Lovino relished it. Even if he was getting hurt, all of the emotions from the past day were making him extremely reckless. The hurt also was vaguely fulfilling, as it was his punishment for letting Feliciano die.

"Of course, you _had_ to keep that image, right? But you couldn't let him die. So you decided, when he cowered behind you, you would take the bullet, pretending you had no choice. But then he went and killed himself."

Luciano screamed and slashed Lovino's face. "You-You can't have possibly known!"

Lovino winced and spat out blood. He smiled. "You know how I know? Because that's what I would've done."

Luciano glared at him, a dark aura radiating from him. "Never aggravate someone when they're ready to torture you." He cut off his shirt, then cut an I shape into Lovino's stomach.

Lovino cringed. "Oh, an I, sooo scaryyy~"

Luciano smiled sweetly. "No, not really." He pushed down hard enough that the crossguard left an indentation in his stomach.

Lovino screamed and looked in horror at his internal organs spilling out.

Luciano grinned. "Had enough, Lovino?"He said mockingly.

A dark figure loomed behind Luciano. "Lovino, was it?" It said calmly, with a dangerous edge.

Luciano gulped. "Oh caro, io sono morto, non è vero?" He squeaked.

"I'm not happy." Suddenly, a heavily tattooed arm pinched a pressure point on Luciano's neck and he collapsed.

Lovino squinted to see the stranger as he stepped out of the shadows. "Why does everyone step out of the shadows? Are you so cheap that you can't afford good lighting?"

A Japanese man bearing a striking resemblance to Kiku stared down at him. However, this was definitely not Kiku. This man was heavily muscled, tattoos covering every square inch of his skin other than his hands and head. His eyes were a crimson red and glaring at him with a hard sheen. But the thing most unlike Kiku was the sword at his throat.

"Lovino Vargas, why were Flavio's last words, 'Trust Lovino?'"

/ Sorry about my absence! I've had writer's block, testing, and stress in my life.  
/ You may be wondering, "Why did Ash put that very weird picture of Lovino and Feliciano as the chapter picture?" (Yeah, so doesn't have the photo thingy. Go to my Quotev, which can be accessed through my profile, if you're curious.)  
/ To make it up to you guys for not updating for so long, I decided to give you some teasers for upcoming chapters.  
/ DAS RIGHT  
/ CALL SHERLOCK HOLMES BECAUSE FELICIANO VARGAS IS NOT DEAD  
/ Sorta


End file.
